detestation
by illustrations
Summary: Kelas 3-A kehadiran murid baru. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. [Chapter 3: Basketball]
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

detestation © illustrations  
assassination classroom © matsui yuusei || kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

.

.

.

( **chapter 1** : introduction)

.

Kelas 3-A tak pernah seramai itu sebelumnya.

Kebanyakan atmosfer dari kelas 3-A adalah hening karena mereka sibuk belajar dan mencatat, apalagi kalau guru dari mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan tak memberi toleransi bagi siapa pun yang tak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan sang guru. Informasi dari Asano Gakushuulah yang membuat murid-murid tercengang dan mulai berbisik-bisik; dan bisikan itu lama kelamaan menjadi sesuatu ocehan yang meleber ke mana-mana.

"… yang benar, Asano-kun?"

"Tapi, tidak mungkin …."

Asano Gakushuu, orang nomor satu di Kunugigaoka Junior High School, tetap memasang sikap sempurna dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Informasi yang kukatakan itu benar. Ada anak baru yang masuk ke Kunugigaoka dengan nilai yang bisa membuatnya langsung masuk ke kelas A."

Beberapa saling melirik. Beberapa lagi hanya menunjukkan sikap tak peduli. Ada sebagian yang mengeluarkan dengusan mengejek; paling-paling hanya beruntung sehingga bisa masuk ke kelas 3-A, kelas yang terpilih.

"Apa kau sudah melihat orangnya secara langsung?" tanya Sakakibara Ren, salah satu dari Five Virtuoso yang sering kali diagung-agungkan oleh para murid di Kunugigaoka.

Asano menggeleng dan duduk di kursinya, tegak dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatan serta alat tulis untuk pelajaran pertama nanti. "Mungkin dia diperkenalkan nanti saat pelajaran pertama."

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kunugigaoka memulai tahun ajaran baru. Setelah melewati banyak cobaan-cobaan di kelas satu dan dua, mereka berhasil meraih tempat di kelas 3-A. Kelas dengan siswa-siswi tercerdas yang pernah ada. Dengan adanya informasi mengenai seseorang yang _baru_ dan langsung masuk ke kelas 3-A jelas membuat bisikan-bisikan itu tak kunjung reda. Asano tak mau ambil pusing, ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperlunya dan lagi pula, dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan anak baru ini.

Secerdas apa dia sampai-sampai bisa masuk ke dalam kelas 3-A? Apakah selevel Five Virtuoso, atau _melebihi_? Apa dia punya kemampuan yang bisa diagungkan?

Bel masuk berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi langsung duduk ke tempat mereka masing-masing dengan wajah penuh determinasi, siap untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. Mereka adalah murid terdidik. Tidak boleh menodai nama kelas 3-A.

Seorang guru masuk. Wali kelas mereka. Setelah memberikan perkenalan dan teknis mengenai bagaimana dirinya menjadi wali kelas dan semacamnya, dia memberitahu bahwa ada seorang murid baru yang akan masuk ke dalam kelas 3-A.

Dengungan para manusia kembali terdengar, dan dengan mudahnya Asano mengontrol mereka agar tidak berisik. _Ingat, jaga nama baik kelas 3-A, jangan seperti orang udik._

Seseorang muncul di balik pintu. Langkah-langkahnya perlahan namun menunjukkan bahwa dia mempunyai tingkah laku dan etika yang sempurna. Dilihat dari bagaimana caranya berjalan dan berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Belum lagi senyum yang juga menekuk sempurna walaupun sedikit … aneh dan mengerikan.

Asano Gakushuu mengerutkan keningnya sedikit, menimbulkan kerut-kerut samar yang muncul di sana. Kedua mata anak baru itu … _berbeda_. Hetekromatik. Satunya berwarna merah dan satunya lagi berwarna oranye. Si pemuda berambut pirang menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangan, kepala dimiringkan.

"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou."

Dan seakan ada yang menyihir, beberapa orang di kelas terlonjak dan tersentak, aura merah yang terpancar dari Akashi begitu kuat. Ada yang langsung mengkeret di hadapannya dan menunduk, menatap meja di hadapan mereka dengan kesungguhan yang ganjil, seakan-akan Akashi meminta mereka semua untuk _menunduk_ di _hadapan_ nya.

Tentu saja, Asano tidak terpengaruh.

Ia tersenyum lebar.

Akashi melihat ke arahnya dan memberikan senyum lebih ganas dari yang tadi.

Sepertinya akan ada pertandingan yang menarik.

.  
a/n: um halo ini fanfiksi pertama di ansatsu, tapi saya sudah pernah buat fanfik di knb.


	2. Chapter 2: Aura

detestation © illustrations  
assassination classroom © matsui yuusei || kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

.

.

.

( **chapter 2** : aura)

.

Presensi Akashi Seijuurou di Kunugagioka Junior High School merupakan suatu fenomena unik tersendiri, mengingat bagaimana pancaran dirinya hampir setara—menyamai—orang nomor satu di sekolah ini, Asano Gakushuu.

Belum sampai satu jam pelajaran sang pemuda berambut merah memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, atensi penuh sudah ditunjukkan kepada Akashi dan Asano secara bergantian. Saling bersaing merebut posisi puncak. Yang satu terus-menerus mempertahankan tampuknya di ujung sana, yang satu menunjukkan taringnya kepada warga sekolah bahwa ia mampu menyaingi seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Terdapat konversasi yang menarik antara kedua pemuda ini ketika pelajaran favorit mereka namun neraka bagi kebanyakan orang, matematika. Guru matematika mereka meminta salah satu untuk maju ke depan, menerangkan cara yang paling efektif dan efisien untuk kawan-kawan mereka yang, _well_ , masih agak lamban dalam mencerna materi yang satu ini, walaupun _seharusnya_ anak-anak di kelas A mempunyai kemampuan menyerap pelajaran di atas rata-rata dibandingkan anak-anak yang lain.

"... Sensei, kurasa aku punya cara yang kau maksud itu." Senyum kamil terukir di wajah menawannya. Punggung ditegakkan. Dikatakannya kalimat tersebut dengan nada persuasi—tak menuntut, hanya memanipulasi orang-orang untuk menjadi percaya bahwa dia lebih benar dari yang lainnya.

"Oh! Ya! Asano-kun. Kau bisa maju—"

"Maaf, Sensei." Dua patah kata menginterupsi kalimat guru yang belum selesai, "Aku bisa maju ke depan sekarang dengan mengerjakan soal-soal darimu. Tak hanya satu, lebih dari itu pun bisa." Senyum angkuh terpatri. Tak seperti bujukan samar yang dilakukan Asano, anak baru ini lebih memilih menggunakan nada absolut dan order yang tak bisa dibantah. "... Bagaimana?"

Guru mereka pun bingung. Ia garuk-garuk leher. "Oh, Akashi juga bisa ya—"

Asano menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, menemukan pandang dengan orang yang baru saja cari gara-gara dengannya karena saling unjuk gigi. Akashi balas menatap. Terdapat aura kemerahan yang membura dari kedua tubuh mereka. Bahkan empat orang lainnya dari Five Virtuoso tak ikut andil dalam permasalahan kali ini.

Yah, itu pun kalau bisa dibilang permasalahan karena sebab guru mereka menjadi bingung begini adalah hal yang sangat sepele, jikalau salah satu dari mereka mau mengalah.

Di sisi lain dia tahu kemampuan Asano Gakushuu dibandingkan siapa pun. Bertahun-tahun mengajar di sini dan menransferkan ilmunya ke pemuda yang satu itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk ajang pamer pada Akashi Seijuurou, anak baru yang konon mempunyai aura setara dengan Asano. Apalagi dengan tatapan menantang dan wajah pongah yang selalu ditunjukkannya.

Tapi, menantang langsung anak dari atasannya sendiri? Itu bukan keputusan yang mudah untuk diambil.

Kedua matanya berputar-putar dari Asano lalu kembali ke Akashi. Keduanya sama sempurnanya, sama dominannya.

Sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa pun, keduanya bersamaan bangkit berdiri untuk maju ke depan kelas. Semua mata terpaku pada punggung mereka berdua.

... dan kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi.

Dua pasang kaki yang sudah bergerak ke depan terhenti dengan sinkron.

Sang guru matematika menghela napas lega dan mengambil perlengkapan-perlengkapan mengajarnya untuk keluar dari sana.

(Tak sekarang, mungkin lain kali.  
Tatapan tajam beradu dengan sudut-sudut pikiran yang mulai menyalurkan kebencian.)

.

a/n: saya putuskan satu chapter akan singkat-singkat aja seperti ini, jadi seperti kehidupan sehari-hari Akashi bertemu Asano dan persaingan-persaingan mereka dsb. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_!


	3. Chapter 3: Basketball

detestation © illustrations  
assassination classroom © matsui yuusei || kuroko no basuke © fujimaki tadatoshi

.

.

.

( **chapter 3:** basketball)

.

"Ada pertandingan basket _one on one_ di lapangan—ayo lihat!"

"Hah? Siapa lawan siapa?"

"Anak kelas A!"

Mayoritas murid berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan basket Kunugagioka Junior High School yang disebut-sebut. Beberapa anak segera tahu siapa dan apa yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Oh, pasti Asano-kun sama anak baru itu ya … yang rambutnya merah—Akashi?"

"Dengar-dengar di kelas mereka, mereka bersaing terus. Tahu tidak sih sampai-sampai sekarang anak-anak di kelas 3-A tidak pernah bertanya lagi kepada salah satu dari mereka. Sebab jika mereka bertanya dengan yang satu, yang lainnya pasti akan langsung mendekat dan memancarkan aura 'aku-lebih-bisa', begitu. Hanya saja cara mereka berbeda."

"Wah wah … ada apa ini?"

Beberapa murid menoleh. Figur pemuda berambut merah dengan cengiran jahil menyelip di sela-sela kerumunan. Beberapa orang menghela napas. Akabane Karma kini ikut dalam konversasi yang tak diundang.

"Kau ke lapangan basket saja kalau mau cari tahu, Karma-kun," salah satu siswi menyeletuk, diikuti oleh anggukan setuju anak-anak yang lain. Karma tak menjawab apa-apa lagi selain segera pergi menuju lapangan basket. Dan alisnya terangkat tinggi ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji.

Kedua sosok pemuda sedang memancarkan aura pekat dari lapangan. Para murid sampai mundur beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat kejadian. Suasana sedang tegang.

Namun Karma menyemburkan tawa dan segera ia tutup mulutnya ketika satu, dua, sepuluh kepala menoleh serentak ke arahnya. Yang bersangkutan buru-buru membungkuk-bungkuk dan menahan tawa yang ingin meledak.

Setelah lewat beberapa sekon, ia menghela napas dalam dan melihat ke arah lapangan.

Kali ini tawanya berhasil dikendalikan, tapi senyumnya tidak.

Bagaimana dia tidak tersenyum? Di lapangan, skor yang tertera sangatlah jelas dan perbedaan yang timbul begitu jauh. Sang anak baru, Akashi Seijuurou yang memiliki pancaran yang terasa kuat dan 'absolut', memegang kendali atas permainan bola basket. Asano Gakushuu harus bersusah payah untuk menyeimbanginya, terlihat dari teknik dasarnya yang tidak begitu kuat dan bahkan tidak terlatih.

 _See_? Akhirnya, pemuda angkuh itu menurunkan derajatnya di depan publik.

"Hei, hei," ujar Karma seraya menjawil salah satu murid laki-laki berkacamata yang berada di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana awalnya ini bisa terjadi?"

"Uh, itu," pemuda tersebut menaikkan posisi kacamatanya yang baik-baik saja dan berkata sedikit terpatah-patah, "itu karena bel istirahat tadi."

"Bel istirahat kenapa?" Karma bertanya penasaran.

"Tadi saat pelajaran matematika, keduanya bersikeras ingin mengerjakan soal yang di papan tulis," gumamnya, kedua matanya tak lepas dari pertandingan satu pihak yang berlangsung di lapangan, "kemudian hal itu tidak terjadi karena bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya, tapi karena mereka berdua ingin berkompetisi satu sama lain, akhirnya terjadi pertandingan basket ini."

"Pastinya bukan Asano Gakushuu yang memintanya." Karma menyeringai lebar. "Lihat, dia payah sekali."

"Uh," sang pemuda hanya mengangguk samar, kemudian tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Karma kini melangkah maju lebih dekat dan ketika berada tak kurang dari lima meter dari mereka, ia bertepuk tangan dengan keras sampai-sampai pertandingan tersebut berhenti. Kedua insan yang menjadi pusat atensi kini menoleh pada Karma.

Asano yang sudah kalah, sudah terlihat jauh kalah dibandingkan Akashi, menyipitkan mata dan melihat ke arah Karma dengan tidak senang. Sementara Akashi, dengan ekspresi angkuh yang sama, menatap Karma dengan penasaran.

"Wah, wah, pertandingan yang seru sekali," Karma berdecak kagum. "Sayang sekali harus berakhir karena bel masuk sebentar lagi mulai. Iya, 'kan, Asano?"

Asano mengabaikan Karma dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Akashi. Akashi menjabatnya. "Selamat," Asano berujar, dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah. Tulus atau tidak, hanya dia yang tahu.

"Khas Asano Gakushuu sekali," Karma tersenyum lebar, kemudian berpaling pada Akashi. "Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Akashi Seijuurou?"

Akashi mengangguk. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia berlalu meninggalkan lapangan tersebut dan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan yang mengarah pada _spotlight_ di lapangan.

Asano segera menghampiri Karma. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menonton pertandingan, seperti yang murid lainnya lakukan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Asano_?"

Asano menatapnya jengkel, tapi ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"Kau ke sini mau mengejekku?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku mau menawarkan …," ada senyum jahil di wajah Karma, "… apa kau mau kuajari cara bermain basket?"

Tatapan membunuh dari Asano adalah jawabannya.

.

a/n: sudut pandang Karma! yah, persaingan Asano dan Akashi belum berakhir. saya buat seperti ini karena di _canon_ nya tidak diterangkan bahwa Asano bisa bermain basket. terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan memberi _feedback_.

[also maafkan yang baru _update_ setelah sekian dekade].


End file.
